Sugar Coated Snow
by Pampered Pumpkin
Summary: Spook, Keeper of Halloween has finally come out of hiding ever since the defeat of her dear friend Pitch Black. Already, she encounters a new threat to the guardians and children worldwide. She wants to help the guardians but a certain Jack Frosts element is her weakness. Can she discover herself and help defeat the new evil? Or will the darkness take them?
1. Chapter 1

**Whoa, I'm writing something that's not vocaloid. Well, more like, Whoa! I'm writing in general! Anyways, yah it's an ROTG fic. I don't know if people still read stories about this universe, but I wanted to contribute. This is kinda centered around a random Holiday who I turned into spirit to figure out her own purpose, also meeting some familiar faces along the way. I'm making this up as I go, sorry! (Also I'm sorry I kept alternating names for Hallow. Keep in mind Hallow and Spook are the same person. But if ya'll could mention which name you like better or if it's okay with alternating, that'd be great!**

* * *

"Aaaaaah! It's freezing here! I think I'm also sensing it might snow soon as well! Why did you think meeting up outside the realms was a good idea?" The loud complaints of a young female voice harboring a slight Eastern European accent mixed into the busy street air.

"I figured it'd be healthy if you got out again, you've been holed up and hiding in your realm for _way_ to long" Another female voice responded, looking over at her distressed friend. "Plus, bringing you out where it could snow would keep you on your toes" she smirked.

Next to her stood a toffee skinned girl with the current physical appearance of a seventeen year old. Her hair was a gorgeous shade of platinum white, falling down to her hips. Her bangs bouncing slightly with every step she took. Her ears were elvish and dropped downwards, but for the sake of blending in she made them look like human ears. Her eyes were dual colored, the right eye was a mixture of a noble bluish purple while the right was a pumpkin orange.

She wore a soft cotton black dress**, **short sleeved and trimmed with white and orange lace. She had thigh high socks that were striped black and purple. Her boots were black and had buckles on them, going up to her knees. Upon her head was a broad black witch like hat with an orange ribbon tied around it's based.

This girl was Hallow Night, the spirit and keeper of Halloween. She also went by the nickname Spook, for obvious reasons.

"You know, couldn't you have dressed more normally? We're roaming the Earth plane and you're dressed for Halloween, which is a month away. I know you have tons of clothes because of your holiday! People are staring!" It was now Hallow's friends turn to start complaining, making the spooky girl roll her eyes.

"I didn't want to come out in the first place, why would I change when I don't care Rose?" Hallow answered bluntly as she seemingly made a black gothic laced parasol appear out of nowhere and opened it as she walked.

Rosemary, one of Hallow's closest friends and the keeper of the famous Valentine's Day. Although it had other names in other places. Because of all the different names in a variety of places, Rosemary herself also went by many different names.

Unlike Hallow, Rose was of a pale skin color with a pinkish hue, although to blend in better she made her skin more fair to match a human. Her hair looked to be as soft as rose petals and as pink as cotton candy. Her eyes were an enchanting shade of red, almost as if they were made of garnets. She was wearing a dark red sweater decorated with pink and white heart graphics on the front with black skin tight jeans. Her pink hair was tied up in a neat ponytail and her bangs were neatly clipped back with some heart clips. She wore black converse to match her pants. Her physical appearance was that of an eighteen year old female.

Unlike other spirit's and keepers, Hallow and Rose got to dress up quite a bit. Especially Hallow.

Hallow watched people walk by the two girls, and like Rose pointed out, some did give the Halloween spirit a good look at, over her apparel. She didn't mind though, she liked being seen. It was a spirit's worst fear to stop being seen after all it meant the people of the world stopped believing in you.

Although, she and her pink friend did possess a certain power. If enough people globally believed in you, then _they_ could make people see them. Not everyone had this ability, but Halloween did know Sandy, North, Rose and herself did. There was one other person who once had this ability but, he wasn't around anymore and probably for good reason.

The thought of her lost friend dulled her mood a little bit, and Rose caught the sadness on her friends face.

"It's been five months since the guardians defeated Pitch" she said quietly towards her witchy friend. "Hallow.." she used her real name. "He was trying to kill the others, hurt the children, destroy ev-" Rosemary was cut off when Hallow intercepted.

"I am fully aware of that!" She snapped at her fellow spirit. "I'm not saying I approved of what he's done and what he tried to do! If he'd succeeded, the world would have been miserable" the last line came out as a quiet whisper. "I know he's "bad" but he wasn't bad to me" she sighed in frustration.

Ever since the incident with Pitch Black five months ago, some other spirits and guardians had become wary of Hallow. Since they assumed she and the boogeyman thrived on the same thing. No, she thrived on the thrill and power the children showed when they overcame fear, while Pitch fed on pure fear.

But since they shared some interest in common, with both of them being who they were, they'd created a friendship. Sometimes he'd join in on her fun for Halloween, creating fear for her to turn into thrill to give to the children. Hallow used to send some of her demons and monster minions to help Pitch be the boogeyman. Though it might have been too much or too scary for some children and adults, causing the Moon to scold her one day. She had to stop lending her creatures to Pitch after that. He never really did explain what he did with them to her.

But in her eyes, Pitch wasn't a completely bad person. After all they did share some fun moments together. Good memories, he was capable of making good memories.

But because of what Pitch had done, others had started to make assumptions perhaps Spook wanted the same thing Black did. But that was wrong.

"Uuuugh! He ruined so much for me! I worked so hard to get the other keepers, spirits and even the guardians to like me and now..I feel like everyone can't stand me" Spook sighed, pulling some hair that fell in front of her face behind her ear. "You know what the leprechauns did to me just four days after the guardians defeated Pitch? Dropped green paint all over my hair!" She cried out.

"It took me weeks to get it out!" She trembled at the memory, if the leprechauns could do that to her, who knows what else the other spirits could do. "If it wasn't for Bunny it'd still be in my hair!"

"Oh Spook, please. The Leprechauns can be little snots! They prank almost everyone whenever they can when it's near 's Day" Rose said, looking over at a nearby cafe to scope out a place to sit.

"Uh, no. I'm literally the embodiment of Halloween. I know the difference between a fun prank or a mean trick" she huffed. Hallow could feel her tail swishing back and fourth behind her. Yes, she had a tail, although she made it invisible when on the human plane. It was much like the devil's tail, a thin black string but instead of an upside down heart at the end, there was a mini Jack O lantern instead.

"Well, I don't hate you. I love your company, and I think Katherine and Bunnymund would agree" The love keeper hummed as she changed the two girls direction toward the cafe.

"Well, that's because you three have known me since like...almost since I _became_ Halloween. You three are biased" Spook couldn't help but smile a little bit at this. Although the happiness she felt faded as she realized she'd hid herself away from Bunny and Katherine for five months.

"So what if we're biased that doesn't mean our love for you isn't vali-" Rosemary had started to speak but stopped as snow started to fall from the sky. Her head quickly whipped towards Halloween. She didn't actually expect it to snow here today. "It wasn't actually supposed to snow, Jack must be nearby" she kinda swooned at the mention of Jack. "We can go back to my paradise if you want" the pink haired girl started ushering her friend in a new direction.

The darker girl giggled softly, appreciating how much her friend cared. "Rosie, it's okay. Don't panic too much, I brought this umbrella after all" the snow had picked up and was falling to the earth at a steady pace. Her black umbrella slowly turning white as it got covered by the white flakes. "But I think I will head out first. I still rather not meet Frost yet" Halloween hummed as she spun on her heels and started to head down an alleyway nearby. "He probably wouldn't even like me either" she said this more to herself than to her friend in a soft tone.

It was hard for her to face any of the guardians. Although she wasn't particularly close to most of them. She didn't need to sleep, being the keeper of Halloween and a creature of darkness. So that meant she didn't have many dreams given to her by the Sandman. Plus she was afraid he'd assume she'd mess with his sand like Pitch did. Although she still had no clue how he did it. Starting to slowly realize it might've been a new power for Pitch Black instead of a teachable ability.

Halloween also never met Jack Frost. She never made the effort. He practically helped control ice and snow, two things she wasn't very fond of. Though she heard rumors from her monsters that Jack had tried to visit her realm quite a few times to meet her but was always met with a door slammed in his face. If he'd controlled anything other then frost, then maybe they could've gotten along. She was only a hundred years younger than him, close in age. Both loved pranks and mischief. What a shame.

Then there was Toothiana. Pretty self explanatory why the Tooth Fairy didn't like her. She was the spirit of Halloween, which is basically a cavity catastrophe. Tooth's biggest nightmare. They obviously didn't talk to one another.

But then there were the two who she was particularly fond of. Bunnymund and North. The names bringing a small smile as she continued to walk deeper into the alleyway. Every step she took making the area around her darker and darker.

She met North before Bunny. The jolly old man was the second person she'd ever met since becoming a keeper. They both practically worked one day a year, so with all that spare time, she'd come play in his workshop. All the yeti's and elves knew her, and she adored all of them. Sometimes he'd have told her stories or showed her new toy ideas. Spook occasionally fell asleep there a few times. Yes, he lived in a blizzard wasteland but he himself was warm, so she didn't mind.

Next there was dear old Aster, or otherwise known as Bunnymund. Halloween felt a small sadness recalling her friends. She'd grown close to Bunny and was allowed to call him Aster. For whatever reason, Spook loved spring. All the life, the colors, the hope. Spring was his and she'd always sneak into his warren to pick flowers and prank Bunny. It was practically a running gag between them.

The hollow feeling inside the young spirit shot a sharp pang in her heart. Perhaps Rose was correct, maybe it was time to visit some of her other friends again. She had five months to hide away and Halloween was next month. Spook would be out and about celebrating her night with the world. So it was either she came out now or then, might as well do it now.

The wall at the end of the alleyway was fading in to a dark mist as she reached it. The walls around her had already been swallowed by darkness. The familiar cold of the darkness embracing her came greeted her. If anyone looked into the alleyway, they wouldn't find her. There was no trace of the young keeper or her darkness.

The alleyway was just that again, a normal alleyway.

* * *

Her destination was the warren, and with that in mind, the dark must around her began to fade.

Rubbing her eyes as her vision adjusted to the lighting, she noticed she must've spawned in one of his tunnels.

The immediate smell of spring is what hit her first, and she felt a slight thrill go through her. Oh how she missed this place. The grass crunching ever so slightly under her shoes. The slight cool breeze going through the tunnel. She let one of her hands slide along the smooth mossy covered walls as she walked.

Hallow knew her way around his Warren, he'd taught her how to maneuver it. It had taken a while, but she figured it out. She remembered the first couple of time she had gotten lost, and Aster's cheesy line to 'never give up hope' came to mind. The female stifled a giggle, he was so bloody corny when he wanted to be. Her earlier unease of meeting him again was going away as she thought of more good memories.

A light started to come into view near the end of the tunnel. "Ooooh Bunny! Guess whoooo!" The girl started to sing as she got closer to the end. "Poooka, pooka pooka! Where's everyone's favorite spring pooka!" delight practically radiated off the girl.

Stepping out of the tunnel and into the light, she was greeted by the familiar sight of the gorgeous underground oasis. Although there was a few new paint filled streams and ponds.

"That's cute, this is cute. I like the changes" she hummed as she looked around. As much as she liked exploring, where was Bunnymund? Was he doing spring on the other side of the hemisphere..? Was it even spring there now?

As she contemplated, she seemingly made a hair tie appear out of nowhere to tie her hair up. She didn't want anymore paint splashing on it, especially since Aster didn't seem to be here to help her get it off (he was professional at paint removal she learned).

Tying her platinum white hair up in a high ponytail, she found a plain white egg. Smiling and tickling the little thing, she sat by the colorful stream and picked up a paintbrush nearby. Well, since her fluffy bunny wasn't around to play, she'd just leave him a little sign that she'd visited and she was out and about. Smiling softly, she painted the egg base orange. Perhaps she'd make a Jack O lantern egg.

Some time had passed and while she started to paint an eerie black mouth on the egg, she suddenly felt the air change. Her focus changing from the egg and centering. Spook didn't move an inch or change her motion, she kept painting as if she hadn't noticed.

One things for sure, she wasn't alone anymore.

Where, where had the disturbance come from? Behind her, yes whoever or whatever it was was a few feet back. Were they armed? What were they doing in the Warren? Only friendlies could make it in before triggering Aster's defense system. But if they were just a friend of Bunny's...why hadn't they said anything or made their presence known?

All she could tell was that, whoever it was was just staring at her intently.

It was starting to creep her out a little, and that was a big feat to accomplish since she was the Queen of spooky. Taking a deep breathe, in one swift motion, she took an attack stance. Suddenly standing and turning towards the direction of the intruder, a long black staff with two sickle like blades on each end appeared in her hand. But, there was no one there.

"What the…" she said in confused tone. She'd for certain felt someone there. "Don't think I'll be fooled this easily" she hissed. Using her free hand, she let it gently glide over her forehead. Suddenly a slit that hadn't been there before appeared. The slit snapped open and revealed a glowing red eye with a white glowing star in the center.

Hallow Night's third eye gave her the ability to see things that weren't there, from this plane or another. Her vision blackened as the third eye scanned the spot she'd thought someone had been. Some sort of orange residual dust had been left their by something. Someone _had been there_. Looking closely, she noticed the orange trail was leading towards...where she stood.

Gasping, she whipped around. Looking for anything or anyone near her, holding her weapon defensively. There was nothing here or near her though, not even her third eye could see. Although she couldn't see anything, she could still feel the _stare_ on her. Maybe it was time to leave the warren.

Closing her third eye and the slit disappearing, she made her weapon vanish. Turning back to place her egg somewhere, she caught her reflection in the river stream. But it wasn't her reflection, no, it showed a tall figure dressed in a black and red cloak, wearing a cat kabuki mask with red circles, streaks and the eye holders were black.

Startled, she blinked and the image was gone. Now she was super weirded out. What the heck was that? She wasn't even sure she saw what she saw. Suddenly, her hands moved by themselves and a perfect replica of the kabuki cat mask appeared in her hands. "D-did I just make this?" She asked herself.

Making outfits and accessories out of her magic was nothing too challenging for her. Though her body had never _acted on its own_ to do so before. Maybe this was the proof she needed that whatever she saw _she did see._ Her slender fingers running across the designs and curves of the mask. "What's going on?" She whispered to herself.

Were one of her ghouls messing with her? No, they weren't powerful enough to do things like this. Although water reflection wasn't too hard to change for creatures with medium magic ability.

Touching the mask, a surge of an powerful uneasy feeling overcame her.

"Ay, look what we have here lads" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

_You've gotta be joking me _she thought. She knew that voice, and she was sure he wasn't alone.

"We've found our culprit" a certain leprechaun came out of a tunnel. Most people generally think leprechauns are short, but no, some could be the normal height of humans. The one before her was Cashel. Clad in a classic green suit and tiny hat. Following behind him was shorter leprechaun Don and another normal sized one, Conor.

These three were the goons who dropped paint in her hair.

Spook knew the head Leprechaun Cillian was generous, lucky and polite. Although his minions varied.

"Cashel look, she has the mask! It was her!" She heard Don pipe. "She's the one breaking in and wrecking havoc! I knew we couldn't trust a no good spirit like Halloween!" He spat.

The young female spirit bristled at this, "Cashel, you better shut your boys up before I do it myself" she snarled. Of course his words angered her, but what was this about breaking and entering?

"Before that Halloween..what are you doing here?" Cashel spoke calmly at first.

"I'm.." she hesitated on telling Cashel why she was here. It wasn't any of his business if she was here or not.

"What? I don't recall you or the bunny being friendly" he replied, his tone hiding some malice.

"What do you know about me?" She retorted.

"I know that you vanished for five months, rumor has it you hold yourself away in your realm. You've broken into the hope guardians warren, haven't answered our question and you have..that" he pointed accusingly at the mask in her hands. "Why?"

"What, this?" She held it up so they could see it better. "I..I don't actually know. I kinda just made it" she wondered herself as to why she had this mask now.

"You made that?" He said incredulously.

"Yah, and?" She drawled, smirking at him. She didn't know why he was making that face but she must've done or said something that startled his stupid face.

"Get her" Cashel boomed the command, making the girl jump. Suddenly, Don and Conor we're rushing towards her, swords in hand.

"What!?" Spook screeched as she dodged Don's swing and countered Conor's sword with her own weapon reappearing causing the metal to collide and resound across the underground spring base. "Have you lost your minds?" She yelled as she pushed Conor away and jumped back, quickly pulling out what looked like normal pieces of candy.

Conor came swinging at her again and she threw the candy at him as a counter. The candy made contact against the red headed man and they exploded into smoke. The force knocking the leprechaun across the floor. Smoke filled the cavern and she could hear the scampering and screams of eggs/flora running for cover.

She suddenly remembered where she was. "Wait no! Stop! We can't fight here!" She cried out as Don appeared from the smoke hitting her with green dust and knocking her down. Catching her off guard, she hit the floor with a heavy thud, knocking the wind out of her. The short man held her down, and she could hear footsteps approaching.

Cashel, weapon drawn and making his way towards her. Were they planning on actually killing her?

Spook's third eye suddenly snapped open again and the red eye suddenly made her other two eye color shift to the same shade of red. Massive black feathered wings broke out from the middle of her back near her waist. She used them to push herself and Don off her and into the air.

Spook now floated in the air, wings flapping and all three red eyes glowing. Weapon in hand, her tail now visible and swishing back and forth aggressively.

"Ah, the beast has come out although I think you're holding back. I heard your real form is horrendous" Cashel laughed as he faced her. "The monster causing harm and hurting the children!" He yelled.

This statement made her flinch, she knew she was a monster but hurting the children..? What was he talking about? The very thought of hurting children pained her. "What are y-" the girl began but was cut off by a loud bang.

The defense system in Bunnymunds warren had just activated. It only activated against _threats. _

She quickly looked around and caught a glimpse of her reflection in the water again. Only this time it really was her this time. Yes, she was terrifying in this form. Her aggression subsided a bit as she felt her senses coming back to her. What was she doing? She should've teleported to one of the guardians immediately. Instead...instead..she looked down at her hands, dropping her weapon. Her nails curved into sharp claws.

She really was a monster.

Instinctively, her wings wrapped around her and before she could look, a heavy object crashed into her. Sending her flying at intense speed through a portal that had appeared on the Warren's wall. Extreme pain crashed through her, but her right wind had blunted the blow protecting her body, unfortunately not the wing.

The portal opened somewhere and all she could see was white as she tumbled and crashed into the soft embrace of deep snow. She was immediately freezing, the last thing she heard before being hit out of the warren:

_One out of three threats evaluated: Hallow Night, Keeper of Halloween._

_Status: Aggressive_

_Weakness: Ice and Snow._

Lifting her head up weakly she watched the portal in the distance close, Cashel looking at her with pity. She was about to open her mouth and scream at him from the distance but she suddenly watched the Kabuki mask she had created slowly floating up from behind him and grab the man.

Her scream suddenly tried to turn into a warning but before she could see anything else, the portal closed. Leaving her alone in a dark freezing winter wasteland.

Where ever she was now it was blanketed with snow. It covered the area for miles and a heavy blizzard was going on at the same time. Hallow attempted to get up but gave a cry of pain. Looking down, she finally noticed her wings were absolutely destroyed. Feathers were missing, bones poked out here and there and twisted in awful angles, oozing blood.

"No!" She screamed, and the sudden movement she made caused more pain go through her. The white snow around her started to turn red as her blood soaked it. She couldn't feel much of her limbs anymore and she hadn't even been in the snow for that long.

She forced her hands to raise as she tried to use any ounce of magic she had left to call for help but there was nothing left in her.

Hallow fell into the snow, weak, exhausted and broken. Turning onto her side, she forced one of her broken wings to drape over herself for a little warmth. This simple action caused enough pain for her to scream, but it was drowned out by the unforgiving blizzard winds.

_Can keepers die?_ She thought to herself. She knew they could stop existing if people didn't believe but that wasn't _death. _

"Bunny…" she whimpered softly as she let her cheek rest against her broken feathered wing. "Hope's starting to look a little bleak.." her eyes wandered off towards the night sky. The sky was clear of clouds and the moon shone brightly down on the earth.

"Can I die?" She asked this out loud, now directing her question at the moon. Remembering The Man on The Moon, also known as MiM could see her right now.

Silence.

"I know we haven't talked all that much but I think I'm dying right now and I'd like someone to talk too while I die" she huffed at him. The Man on The Moon created her, and she realized on her own what her purpose (kinda) and just never talked or attempted to talk to him again.

"You know it's kinda mean, just watching me die.." she bummed sadly to herself. "Then again, I'm probably one of the worse keepers you've ever given a chance too...if I were you, I'd probably watch me die too.." she laughed bitterly.

Silence.

"I didn't ask for this!" She cried out at the moon, his silence hurt more than any injury of hers. "I didn't ask to be hated. I didn't ask to be born a creature of the night!" Tears pricked her eyes but she blinked them back, refusing to cry. Her patience wore thin and her body grew ever colder.

"Did you make me just to lurk in the boogeyman's shadow? _Am I his shadow!? _Because that's what everyone thinks!"

Silence.

_But that's not what you think, _the thought came into her mind and it hit her.

Yes, she was physically a monster, a demon, a creature of the dark. But she was _not _the boogeyman's shadow and she was Halloween and it's keeper.

"you haven't said a thing but it feels like I just got amazing advice" a melancholic smile painted her lips. "I just have to live and figure out what I am huh?" She laughed softly, a beautiful laugh coming out of her broken body.

"I have a feeling, that Cat Kabuki has something to do with this" she said determinedly now, throwing away the idea that was she saw was no illusion.

_My hopes not gone and my courage is still burning bright! _Hallow thought with a newfound vigor and pulled her limbs closer to her and curled deeper into her wings.

"Keep your courage. Hold out Spook..you've got this.." she quietly encouraged herself as she laid in the cold snow and felt her temperature dropping. Waiting.

The Man on The Moon may always be silent, but somewhere...the gears of fate was turning.

_Somewhere..._

"Oy mate, I ain't no bloody kangaroo!"

* * *

**THAT'S ALL FOR CHAPTER ONE! Whooooa, I threw way too much into this chapter. I may come back and edit this because this was originally me spitballing ideas. You can tell because I actually am reading into Joyce Williams series for more ideas. Sorry we didn't see any of the main cast this chapter, I just spilled a whole lot of introduction and it won't be awhile until we run into the actual problem in the story. But next chapter you can already guess who we're seeing (:**

**Rate and Review! It gives me more motivation to keep writing! v (btw I'm still writing all this on my phone during classes)**

**Cya next time! **


	2. Shattered Feathers

**Whooooooa, what's this? I'm back with a second chapter! The three favs and the two reviews were much appreciated! More from me at the end, so just enjoy the story for now!**

* * *

"I thought the kangaroo insults were over twinkletoes" a familiar voice said, Australian accent very clear as well as the irritation in his tone.

"Well, they were. Until you said the snow days I create for kids are 'pointless'" Another male voice answered. This was sounding younger then the first with no accent. The owner of the voice was none other than the guardian, Jack Frost himself.

Both he and the guardian of hope, E. Aster Bunnymund, were standing in North's workshop having another one of their usual arguments.

"I still stand by my word. Snow days can interfere with a child's education. Miss too much school and they'll crack faster than eggs with all the makeup work" Bunny replied, backing up his opinion.

"Do you not know what fun is?" Jack retorted. "Weekends aren't enough. Plus, I'm not making enough snow to cancel _weeks_. I'm making enough for like...three to four days. That's not the end of the world" he laughed. "They should have the opportunity to go outside and play in the snow, have fun. Not be stuck inside all day learning how to find the missing side of a triangle".

"Some kids think that education is fun too ya know. School can be fun" The large rabbit said. "Also I know what fun is mate, Easter egg hunting is the definition of fun" Bunnymund said this proudly.

"Sure, hunting for eggs on a _single _day definitely beats _multiple_ snow days off" Jack grinned, sarcasm oozing off his words.

"Alright mate! Why don't you square-" Bunny had started making his way towards Jack, challenging the ice sprite. The younger male had just created a snowball in his hand, ready to throw until the doors between them burst open. North coming out with a large tray in his hands.

"Alright! They are ready for testing!" The jolly old guardian bellowed with his thick Russian accent. Placing the tray on the table, he removed the lid and revealed his latest creation. Making Jack and Bunny temporarily set aside their quarrel to look at what the man had just made.

The tray held what looked like normal...baked cookies? There were three rows of cookies some shaped like Christmas trees, reindeer, ornaments and snowflakes. Yeah, they looked good but they didn't seem like anything special.

"Did you call us here just to have us taste test?" Bunnymund asked in slight disbelief. "North, c'mon! They look good but did you really need to call us?"

"Hey speak for yourself. I don't mind cookie testing" Jack added in, reaching for a snowflake shaped one. Guardians didn't really need to eat, but that didn't make food any less good.

Bunny sighed, "okay well did you really need to call _me_?" He clarified, glaring a little bit at Frost.

"Bunny, I called you because I figured you had time too. Just like me, you only have one day a year to worry about. So enjoy some cookies" North explained his good intentions. Although the 'one day a year' line seemed to have displeased him slightly. "Besides Christmas is in three months and you don't see me going crazy" he laughed. "It's late somewhere in the world so Sandy is giving out good dreams already and Tooth probably won't appreciate me trying to feed her more sweets".

Bunnymund just rolled his eyes and accepted it at this point, reaching out to grab a cookie of his own. "Fine, but what's the deal about these cookies anyways? They can't be anything normal if you need testers". He took a reindeer shaped one and brought it to his nose, sniffing it.

"Awe, look at the lil bunny nose twitch" Jack coo'd in the background, seeing the rabbit's nose twitch while he sniffed his treat.

"Jack, I swear to the moon I will shove each and every one of these cookies down your throat" he snapped, his reaction making the boy laugh.

"I call them Goodfeels Cookies" North announced proudly. "They have a special magic ingredient in them. If you're having a bad day or feel sick or awful, these cookies can temporarily make you feel all the warm and fuzzies on the inside" he took a cookie for himself and ate it in one chomp.

"Huh? How do you know it works?" Jack asked as he slowly brought it closer to his mouth.

"I do not know. I've already eaten three but I'm always warm and fuzzy on the inside, so I can't tell" he smiled.

Jack and Bunny looked at each other and then back at the cookies. So they were basically Guinea pigs.

"Bunny's first" Jack said in a gentlemanly way.

"Oh no mate, I insist you go first" Bunny replied.

Jack was about to shoot another excuse at Bunny when he noticed North giving him a hope filled look. The older man radiated excitement as he waited for his cookies to be tried. He couldn't keep stalling when North was making a face like that.

Giving a sigh of exasperation, the white haired male took a big bite out of the cookie. North's grin getting bigger as he watched the boy chew while Bunnymund looked on with curiosity.

"Cookies pretty good" Jack said as he swallowed the first bite, waiting for whatever effects to hit him. The warm taste of the sugar cookie lingering in his mouth. As he stood there about to take another bite, he felt a new sensation come over him. Warmth washed over his body and settled in his core while he felt the fuzzy's in his stomach. A small smile started to tug at his lips as he took another bite. Whatever animosity he'd felt over his conflict with Aster earlier was gone and he just felt happier. "Tastes good and makes you feel good. These cookies are pretty great" he concluded as he finished the last bite, feeling even warmer now. He felt a slight flush in his cheeks.

"You're cheeks are gettin pretty red snowflake" Bunny observed as the new tint of pink on the fun guardians cheeks was very noticeable against his pale skin.

"I feel warm, both literally and figuratively. I think my body temperature may have actually gone up" he laughed as he snagged another cookie and gracefully jumped, landing on the tip of his staff and sitting there. Making it look like he weighed nothing.

"Your sudden chipper attitude scares me" The Easter bunny said, still staring at the cookie in his hands.

"The cookies work! And they are good, no?" North laughed, clearly pleased with Jack's reaction and review.

"You really should try one of these Bunny, maybe you'll be less of a stick in the mud" Jack teased, two cookies was enough for him. He didn't want to get overloaded with magic cookies.

"Hardy har har" Bunnymund replied as he went to take his first bite. Before he could, the ceiling began to open up, the loud sound of metal ringing throughout North's workshop.

The mood had changed in an instant. It was like a switch in all three guardians had been activated. The fun atmosphere from earlier had been replaced with one filled with caution and seriousness. Looking up, the moon shined brightly in the night sky. Forever silent, but always watching.

Jack had hopped off his staff and now stood, looking at the one that determined their identities. The Man on The Moon, or Mim for short.

"Old friend, it has been awhile. I guess you are not here for the cookies" North said, breaking the silence first and trying to lighten the mood.

"What's wrong? What's the danger?" Aster had suddenly started. "Pitch isn't back is he? He can't be!" He looked from Mim back between his companions. "Should we summon Tooth and Sandy?"

As the two older guardians stared up at the Moon, Jack noticed the moonbeam coming through the workshop and gently moving along the globe.

"Bunny, wait" the white haired guardian hushed the anxious rabbit. This caused their attention to go back to Jack as they watched him approach the globe.

The moon's ray of light moved across the giant slow spinning globe. The light highlighting the dozens of little glowing flickers on it already, making them shine brighter. It was as if the moonbeam was gently embracing each light it passed over, making them illuminate. The sight was gorgeous and it had them in awe, but the beam had suddenly stopped moving at a certain spot.

Jack stepped a little closer to investigate the area Mim had stopped over. His eyes widened slightly at the location. "This..this is the North Pole..?" He said out loud, turning to look back at his fellow companions.

"What?" Bunny said in disbelief as he and North stepped closer to verify. "That can't be possible. There aren't any children at the North Pole..right?" The hope guardian looked at North. "They'll only be met with hard snow and freezing temperature".

"No, look again. Not a child. Look at the light" North said in a low tone. Jack and Bunny both looked back towards the location on the globe where a single faint purple light flickered dimly. It's brightness slowly fading.

"Purple?" Jack asked "What's purple mean?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is. They're here and they believe in us if they show up on the globe" Bunny said, crossing his arms.

"Phil! Get the sleigh ready!" North bellowed, making both Bunny and Jack jolt at the sudden loudness.

"Oi, why don't we use my tunnels this time? We used the sleigh last time?" Aster complained.

"Because everyone loves the sleigh. Even you do if I remember" North laughed as he recalled the memory of all the guardians riding the sleigh.

"Yeah yeah" Bunny groaned.

As they all gathered to head off to their destination. The atmosphere was filled with dread. The Man on The Moon never interfered unless it was urgent or important. So whatever this was, it was something that couldn't be ignored.

While Bunny and North had already walked on ahead, Jack had lagged behind. He watched the ceiling close slowly, Mim vanishing from sight as it did. He noticed the moonbeam shining over a blanket on a chair before disappearing along with the view of Mim.

_What?, _Jack questioned to himself as he quickly went over, snagging the large blanket before he ran back to meet up with the others. Maybe it was just the lighting shining over the blanket as the ceiling structure closed or perhaps he was supposed to take this along.

It was a normal blanket that North or one of the yeti's knitted. It was just a starry night sky with constellation patterns on it.

He heard a faint crash and something of a fuss about Blitzen the reindeer.

"Doesn't hurt" he shrugged as took the blanket with him. Finally exiting the workshop to join the others on the sleigh.

* * *

"You know riding the sleigh this time ain't half bad" Aster's voice could be heard over the heavy screams of the wind.

"Probably because we're on the ground this time instead of flying" Jack added in as he watched Bunny's smug smile twitch downwards.

"Always have something cheeky to say, huh?" he shook his head a little as he stared at Jack.

"What? It adds to my charm" the mischievous spirit grinned.

"Is that what ya call it? Charm?" Bunny snickered.

"I do indeed. Children love it, other keepers love it. The girls love it" he raised a teasing brow. "Don't know if you could relate to that last one" he shot at Bunnymund.

"Whoa whoa whoa mate. I will toss you off this sleigh" he shot back.

"Try me" Jack laughed.

The banter between the two guardians eased North's anxiety a little as he guided them but it wasn't a lot. "We are getting close" he shouted over the wind.

This made the mood die in an instant as both males looked back over. The North Pole was a snowy ice filled wasteland. What living thing could possibly be out here?

As Jack looked at the scenery on his side, he noticed a small light in the distance flickering gently. It wasn't very bright, in fact it was fading in and out. It was very dim but it caught his eye with its constant change in intensity.

"Guys! Look!" He yelled as he pointed in its direction. Making Bunny look and North to make a sharp turn.

He watched the dim orange light desperately flicker. It was as if it was fighting to stay lit with whatever strength it had left. Pleading for help and for anyone to notice. His grip on the rails of the sleigh tightened as he felt this sudden desperate urge to help whatever it was in the distance.

Suddenly, the sleigh had stopped. The unexpected movement caused both Bunny and Jack to lose their balance. Both males fell onto the floor of the sleigh, sprawled out like rag dolls.

"Whoa! Whoa Blitzen! What is wrong?" Jack managed to hear North yell after gathering his bearings. Looking back at the reindeer, he noticed Blitzen collapse, causing a few other reindeer to tumble.

"I knew he looked ill back at the workshop. Yet he still decided to pull today" The frustration in North's voice was clear. "The light is still a good distance away. Bunny, maybe you can use tunnel now" he suggested as he got out to check on the reindeer.

"Can't. I don't want to drop whatever or whoever through a tunnel if they're young or hurt" Bunny explained as he got up. "I'd also love to just run over there, but I can't go that far in the snow for too long. My fur isn't quite built for crazy blizzards" he finished.

"It'll take the Yeti's a little time to get out here too and I cannot traverse the cold land for too long either" North added.

Jack looked at their current situation, and then back over to the fading light. No, they couldn't wait. That little light was clinging onto the hope of them finding it, and he couldn't let it down now.

"I'll go" Jack said with determination filling his spirit. " I can last the longest in this weather plus I can ride along the wind to get there and find out what it is. I'll give a signal when I get to it".

He hopped out of the sleigh gently landing and letting his feet sink into the deep snow. The freezing temperature did not bother him in the least. The snow was a familiar feeling, almost like a warm embrace to him. He held onto his staff as he looked up towards the sky in the light's direction. His other hand clutching onto the blanket he'd taken earlier.

"You sure you wanna go alone? Be careful frost feet" he heard Bunny exclaim over the wind.

"Awe Bunny, when have I ever been careful" he laughed, raising the hand with the staff in it and immediately getting lifted up into the air. The wind carrying him higher and higher off the ground and into the gray clouds.

As he flew along, the soft light continued to glow faintly but he wouldn't be surprised if it went out. It didn't seem to have too much juice left. As he grew closer, the object that was giving off the light was slowly coming into view and he could make out the shape.

He couldn't tell if his eyes were playing tricks or what he was seeing true. The object glowing in the distance was a small... jack o' lantern? A jack o' lantern here? In the North Pole? He was baffled. But as he grew closer, the glowing pumpkin no longer held his attention. He could see it was attached to whatever the black feathery glob was on the ground.

Reaching the destination, he landed by the fallen silhouette. He realized the small frowning pumpkin that had caused the glow was attached to a thin string. This was no ordinary trinket, no, it appeared to be a tail.

Keeping a tight grip on his staff, he crouched down to figure out what he was looking at. The large wings covering the body were broken and slowly freezing over with ice. That was strange itself because this thing probably hadn't been here long enough to start freezing already.

"Hello?" He said cautiously over the wind, peering at the mass of black feathers.

He got no verbal response, but the frowning pumpkin that was flickering turned its carved face towards him. It's scared expression turning into a hopeful one before dropping into the snow motionless.

_What the…_ he thought to himself. Jack let his guard fall as he used his staff to poke at its feathers. This creature was too weak to hurt him if it was dangerous. He gently moved one of it's frozen wings with his staff but the movement caused half of it to shatter like glass. Pretty black crystallized bits of feathers fell to the floor.

He was stunned, unsure if his light touch broke the creature's wings. If so, it didn't appear to hurt it either since the lack of reaction.

Moving the rest of the remaining wing, it crumbled away like the rest. He was finally able to see the being hiding underneath.

It was a girl.

She laid on the other wing, barely conscious. Her breathing looked normal, but the moment Jack had moved the wing protecting her from the elements her breaths became shallow. Her clothes, skin and hair were splattered with hues of every shade.

Reacting, he pulled the blanket from the pocket of his hoodie and gently wrapped the small girl in it. The other wing shattering to pieces as he lifted the blanketed girl up into his arms. She looked to be the physical age of seventeen like him. Though he doubted she was seventeen, assuming she wasn't human.

As he prepared to ride the wind again, he looked back down at her. He'd wrapped the blanket around her well so she wouldn't get hit by anymore snow. But a little of her face was exposed and he noticed a purple eye looking at him wearily.

"Ja...Fro..st?" The soft voice asked softly, making him strain his ears so he could hear. The broken girls voice was so vulnerable but retained a sweet tone.

"I got you. It's okay" he lulled, trying to keep her from talking. It was still a long trip back and he doubted the yeti's were here to help with the sleigh. "You're safe now" he comforted gently.

With that last line, she buried her face into his chest, seeking warmth in this freezing tundra. This situation vaguely reminded him of when he was trapped at the bottom of a crevice trying to keep Baby Tooth warm.

"You're...warm.." He heard a soft whisper, quickly looking back down, only to see she was out cold. Literally.

"I got you" he reassured once again, more to himself this time. With a firm hold on the girl, the blizzard's heavy winds blew by, lifting Jack back into the air along with the girl he carried.

He couldn't carry her all the way back to the workshop in this weather. Instead he'd make his way back to the sleigh where North and Bunny were. The blanket was thick and big enough to protect her from the elements but not for a long journey. Placing her in the sleigh would shield her better. Also..maybe one of his fellow guardians knew who or what this girl was/is.

Holding her closer, he rode along the wind. Remembering her words, _warm..that's a new one_, he thought to himself. Normally stories and myths about him depicted Jack as being playful but his body was cold. So not many children were as keen to give him hugs or high-fives like they were to Bunny, as much as he hated to admit. Those tales weren't true, yes he was generally cold, but he could be warm too.

Peeking back down at the girl, he couldn't see her features anymore as she was covered by the blanket.

_Hang in there, _he mentally encouraged her as he made his way through the frozen tundra.

* * *

"He should've sent a signal or sign by now. Didn't he say he'd give us one when he got there?" Bunnymund's voice could be heard over the wind, concern mixed in his tone.

"Maybe he has not gotten there yet?" North replied to his worried companion. "Bunny, this is Jack we are talking about. I am sure he is fine" the older guardian tried to assure his friend. He didn't want Bunny diving paws first into the snow and tread across the snowy planes for no reason if Jack was okay.

Looking into the distance he noticed some lights and some familiar figures. "Good news! Phil and other Yeti's are almost here with help" he showed to Bunny, pointing in their directions.

"Well, at least we have that going for us" Bunny sighed. This wasn't supposed to be a complicated journey, but it seemed to go wrong anyways.

The hope guardian looked away from their reinforcements and back in the direction Jack had flown off too. He and Jack may always get into verbal war, but it was all in good fun, sometimes. He really considered Jack a friend and showed genuine concern for the other male when needed.

Jack's personality resembled Spook's but for whatever reason, Spook was endearing and adorable in his eyes while Jack was downright obnoxious to him. It was weird how they had similar qualities but both brought out two different reactions from him.

As he was lost in thought, an approaching figure caught his attention. Looking up and squinting, he noticed the silhouette coming towards his location. "North! Look!" He yelled, catching his friends attention. "I think he's back!"

As the figure got closer, he recognized it as Jack. Relief washing over both older guardians, finally knowing he was okay. Although the blanketed object he held didn't quell Bunny's anxiety completely.

"What is he holding?" He questioned, squinting to try and make it out.

"That is the blanket I made!" North realized, "I didn't know he'd taken it".

As they waited for the white haired male to land, the other yeti's were now visible as well. Getting closer with extra resources and back up.

"Jack!" North exclaimed as the male landed gently into the snow in front of the sleigh. "Where was the signal? Are you okay?" He asked quickly, now his worried side showing.

"What's in the blanket?" Bunnymund followed up, eyeing the object cautiously.

"I forgot to send one, I was in a rush because this was a little more important" he answered immediately, quickly placing the blanket covered figure on the back bench of the sleigh. Both males moved a little closer to see what Jack had brought, not dropping their guard of course, hands near their weapons.

"Relax!" Jack exclaimed, not wanting them to jump the vulnerable creature. To answer Bunny's question, Jack parted the blanket. Revealing the young girl's sleeping face, although it looked different now. Her face was normal when Jack had first found her, but now two small lumps seemed to start poking out from her hair, as some parts of her face had cracks forming on it.

The expressions that came over both of Jack's fellow guardians were ones he hadn't seen since Pitch. Horror dawned on their faces as they recognized the girl he held.

"Oh my god mate" he heard Bunny break the silence first as he scrambled towards Jack and the girl. "Cover her back up! Don't let anymore snow touch her!" The large rabbit quickly moved the blanket back to cover the girls face, forcefully taking the cloth out of Jack's hands.

"Stop, don't be too rough with her" Jack exclaimed as he watched Bunny's frantic movements.

"No Jack, Bunny is right" North said as he got closer now. Turning back around, the usually jolly man's face was grim. "Phil!" He bellowed over the screaming winds. The yeti's had arrived, ready to help.

They had brought the extra sleigh, more blankets, all sorts of tools and hot chocolate. A strange assortment of supplies but never the less useful. North hurriedly took another blanket from his helper and threw it on top of the already covered girl. "We have to get back to Workshop now" he instructed strictly.

"Wait, do you two know who this is?" Jack asked, surprised. The two of them had immediately rushed into action and had great concern written all over their faces. Bunny came back over and took the blanket bundle from Jack, holding it against him. As if he was trying to shield and warm her.

"C'mon you can last, just a little longer" he heard Bunny whisper to the girl. Though his words were lost to her as she was still not conscious.

Confused, he turned back towards North, he expression solemn.

"Yes, that is Hallow Eve Night. The Keeper of Halloween" North answered.

Jack's eyes widened in disbelief. That was her? The spirit that had managed to elude her presence from him for almost two hundred years. The Keeper of, personally, one of his favorite holidays?

"And she's been hurt real bad" Bunny finished. He could hear the slight fear in his companions voice, but also the anger at whoever did this to her.

"C'mon everybody! Move! This is an emergency!" Jack heard North yell commands.

Watching the scene turn into chaos before him as the yeti's got to work. All in the hopes of saving the now wingless Halloween spirit.

* * *

**WHoooooa a new chapter from meee! I'm excited to give ya'll chapter 2! Ngl, I rushed this chapter a little bit because I didn't want to take too long. Thanks for all favorites/follows and comments! Always appreciated! See you in the next one! **


	3. Chapter 3: Bless You

**Hue hue! I'm so happy with the positive responses from last chapter! It really does help motivate with writing! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter too! Cya at the end of the page!  
**

* * *

_Soft…, _Spook's voice hummed the word quietly in her head. Nuzzling her cheek deeper into whatever it was against. The familiar scent of candy of all assortments mixed with a winter mint filled her nostrils. A content sigh left her lips as her eyes slowly blinked open, intaking her surroundings.

_W-what..?_, the tired feeling she felt only moments ago quickly changed to confusion.

She knew this place..it was her bedroom! Cautiously sitting up in her large king sized bed, surrounded by soft pillows, blankets and Halloween themed plushies. The large black, purple and orange lace covered bed was indeed hers.

_If this is my room..then I'm back home! In my own realm! _she thought. Picking up one of her stuffed animals, a pumpkin themed cat plush on her bed and hugged it. _Oh yeah, this is mine. Definitely my room. _She smiled softly as she hugged the soft toy. North and Aster had given this toy to her the first year she became the Keeper of Halloween. It was a welcoming gift from him and the other guardians.

Setting the toy down, her hand lingering on the plush for a few more seconds soon moved away as she slid out of bed. She looked down at herself and finally noticed she wasn't wearing the clothes she'd been wearing when she left her realm that morning.

'_Uhm..did somebody change me..?'_ She asked herself mentally. A slight blush slowly starting to cross her cheeks. Was it one of her Batlers? Batlers were one of the Keepers creatures that lived in her realm. Basically bat butlers. As she contemplated why they would change her, anxiety suddenly seeped into her.

_Wait..somethings not right. _

She didn't remember coming back home. No..no, she remembered seeing Rose that morning on the Earth plane. It was the first time in months she'd left her dimension. It had started to snow and she had decided..to go see Aster..? Why was that a question? Did she see Aster? Wait, yes! She'd gone to his Warren...she'd gone to the Warren..and then..and then..? why couldn't she remember what happened after? As she put her fingers to her head, rubbing her temples, she tried to remember what happened in the Warren but all that came to mind was an explosion of colors and then black.

Extreme pain suddenly struck through her whole body. She screamed at the sudden pain.

"What the hell!" She cried as her legs crumbled beneath her. Her arms wrapping around herself as she tried to comfort herself. The pain that sprinkled around her body eased up and was replaced with a cold sting as if someone was sprinkling dry ice crystals onto her. The main source of the unbearable pain was springing from her back.

Whimpering, she turned her head slightly and faced the source. Her wings, they were distorted and broken, bones pointing out in directions they shouldn't be. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Mel!" She cried out for one of her monsters, "Hedge! Skelly!" She kept calling but there was only silence. She then realized no one had shown up the first time she'd yelled because of the pain. It was like she was completely alone. Well, until her large burgundy black wardrobe detailed with gold trims started to quake.

Biting through the pain, she slowly picked herself up and stumbled to her shaking wardrobe. Slamming the doors open, all of her outfits were missing except for the one she'd worn earlier that day. "What..?" She mumbled, her confusion temporarily distracting her from the pain. Hadn't this outfit been ruined?

As she stared at the outfit, paint of all colors suddenly appeared on it and she gasped, dropping it to the floor. The dress laid crumpled on the ground for a few moments before it began to slowly rise up in the middle of the room. Slowly, the colors began to morph a shape, turning it into a dark cloak.

The tall figure now stood in the middle of her room. A familiar feeling came over her. She'd seen this before. Her head jerked up towards where the head of the figure in her room would be. Chills came over her as she found herself face to face with a kabuki mask.

A smirk was painted in red on the masks face as it looked down at the trembling girl.

"Who..are you?" Her voice was small but unlike the rest of her, she kept it from shaking.

The mask started to shake, as if it was laughing at the question she'd just asked. Then the rest of the figures began to shake, and it made her uneasy.

Suddenly, it lunged for her.

"No!"

* * *

A gasp came out of Spook's mouth as she suddenly found herself sitting up again. Disoriented and confused, she looked around. She was no longer in her room anymore, instead she was in an unknown bed that reeked of peppermint.

"What?" She said in between breaths as she tried to calm herself and her wildly beating heart. The room she was in was spacious and filled with shelves. Every shelf had random toys and trinkets upon them. "Toys..?" She continued.

She heard a grunt come from behind her. In response, she created some of her famous explosive candy within her palm and turned to the source to throw it.

"Wah! Nnngh! Hnn! Uwahta!" The creature yelled in alarm at her response.

"Phil?" Spook answered, the candy in her hand soon dispersing into sugar dust. It was Phil, one of North's trusted Yetis. "Wait..Phil if you're here…" her arm started to lower as she began to put things together. "Am I at North's workshop? Was all that just...a nightmare?"

Spook quickly tried to get out of bed, but the sudden movement made her dizzy. She clung to the headboard to keep herself from falling. Phil, got up from his spot after getting over his own fear of having exploding candy thrown at him to help keep Spook standing.

"Ugh..thanks Phil.." she groaned, letting a hand rub her head as she tried to steady herself with his help. "What am I doing in the workshop?" She asked the Yeti, who only looked at her with concern and shook his head. The young keeper could only assume that he didn't have any idea what had happened to her either. Looking down towards the floor, she caught a glimpse of her clothes.

Just like in the dream, the outfit was the same and covered in colorful paint. The Warren...something _did _happen at Bunnymund's Warren.

"Hnng.." She whined softly as she held onto the furry yeti. Her head stopped spinning but her body ached, especially her back. Eyes widening, she suddenly commanded, "Phil! Turn around, cover your eyes and don't you_ dare_ peek" the last part came out as a threat.

The yeti quickly did as he was told and even went as far as taking a pillow off the bed and covering his face with it. Once he did so, the young spirit undid the buttons on the top part of her dress and stood facing away from the mirror. Turning her head, she saw the slits on the skin of her waist where her wings used to be. The skin was already semi healed but it was still pink, soft and sensitive.

"My wings" her voice broke in the middle of the sentence as she realized the nightmare was true. Her wings were gone. "Oh my god, they're gone" the shock was kicking in. After looking at her the area of her missing wings, she noticed the blooming purplish blue bruises on the left side of her body. "Phil..Phil..where's North?" She asked weakly, trying to keep herself together as she redressed. Maybe he could explain what happened to her wings..or what happened in general.

The concerned Yeti only grunted some more, uncovering his face and pointed towards the door. With how much time she's spent in the workshop, Spook knew the general concept of the Yeti's language.

"Thanks Phil" She sighed, she felt like crying. Everything hurt, she was flightless and she couldn't remember a lot. She held back her tears though. As she made her way towards the door, Phil made a noise to make her pause and look his way again.

This time he was pointing towards a small pile of clothing. Oh, right. She couldn't go out like this. Her eyes going back down towards her ruined attire. She was still too weak to use magic to change. So she was grateful North provided new clothing.

Walking over, she wondered what kind of clothes North left for her.

* * *

Silently walked through the busy workshop. Her steps making no sound as she walked along the wooden floor barefoot. She watched the elves and yeti's doing their respective jobs and preparing for Christmas like the diligent minions they were. Just as she thought that last part, an explosion of glitter came from one of the work stations.

She said they were diligent, she never said they were smart.

The warm smell of gingerbread and cocoa wafted through the air. Ah yes, it felt like Christmas here all year round. Always so pleasant and jolly. North's workshop was also one of Spook's favorite places to visit. It was nothing like her realm, sure it was festive where she reigned but Halloween didn't contain the same warmth as Christmas.

For a moment all the positivity that was radiating from all the hustle and bustle, distracted the toffee girl for a second. Only for a second though, remembering that she was still banged up, flightless and had a case of amnesia.

She folded her arms across her chest, cradling her left arm gently so as to not aggravate the bruising. It was weird, not being able to remember what happened. In all her years of becoming the Keeper of Halloween, something like this never happened. Even when she was becoming Halloween, her memories from before were intact.

All the clues she had left was the results left on her body. No wings, bruises and a ruined outfit. She sighed and felt the sorrow from earlier returning until she heard voices.

"I know her… and I know she's tough. Whatever banged her up that badly had to be strong" she heard a voice with an Australian accent she knew all too well say.

His familiar voice made her knees almost give out on her. She missed him. This sudden urge to cry weld up within her. Today had been awful, these past few months had been awful. But hearing Bunny here comforted her.

"But the question is what Bunny? What did that to her and why?" Another voice she knew replied, his russian accent as heavy as usual.

She stopped in her tracks for a second. Spook realized from their conversation, they didn't seem to know what had happened to her either. They only knew the aftermath. Spook inwardly groaned, the hold on her arms tightening a little. Fantastic, she'd been attacked and almost killed and couldn't remember a thing. Now she'd have to go out there and come clean about how useless she was. Anger came over her at how helpless she felt.

"All we can do is wait for her to wake up" her ears perking up at this new voice. She didn't know this one. "I'm just as curious as you two, but we shouldn't bombard her with questions" the voice reasoned.

She'd never heard this voice before, but it felt familiar to her. As if it had been calling out to her from a faraway place in her mind. The voice belonged to a male. Deep and smooth as silk. Of course, there was an undertone of mischief in it that made her heart thump. The thought of having a voice like that whisper nothing but sweet words into one's ears would make any male or female swoon. Her cheeks warmed at that last thought she had.

_Focus Spook! _she mentally commanded, putting both palms on her cheeks and gently patting them to shake away her earlier thoughts. Well, if she was able to think of embarrassing things like that, then she was already recovering well.

She continued to walk down the corridor, towards the source of the voices. She knew two of them, but the last one made her feel shy suddenly, causing her to slow her step. It had been months since she'd seen her friends which was giving her anxiety already, but now she had to meet someone new, and talk about some major incident she was in. Her anxiety levels were through the roof.

"Hnn.." Spook wasn't usually this anxious, but with the hostility she received from Pitch's defeat and her case of amnesia wasn't making her feel any better. _Be brave..._her subconscious rang, cheering for her.

She stealthily reached the end of the corridor, her feet making no sound as to not alert them of her presence just yet. Their voices were much clearer now. She felt some comfort in hearing the voices of her friends. Making her heart ache in guilt for hiding from them for so long.

_Aren't I terrible? I ignored them and the world for months, and yet they still worry and saved me, _she smiled sadly at this. _Of course they did! They're guardians, _meaning they'd always do what was right and true. Something she could never do.

Spook opened her mouth to let them know she was awake and there, but no sound came out. She didn't realize the extent her shyness could prevent her from doing. Gently playing with her hair between her fingers, her tail swished from side to side as she debated going in or not. There was no door, so when she took the final step, they'd all see her. Plus…she looked down at the outfit they provided her. This was embarrassing.

Her tail swung vigorously as her thought process exploded with ideas, but the swaying stopped once she settled on a single idea of introducing herself. Casually looking at her tail she thought:

This would work.

* * *

"I just can't imagine anyone we know doing what they did to her on purpose" Bunnymund growled. "Battered her and then destroyed her wings" the words leaving the pooka's mouth created great sadness in him that someone had done this to Spook but it also reignited his rage. "Then they threw her into a desolate freezing wasteland! Everyone knows she can't handle the cold. It's obvious whoever did this had the intention to kill her" he seethed.

North had a look of deep thinking on his face as he leaned against a table, processing all of his fellow guardians words. He was about to offer more input but the next words spoken threw him off guard.

"She can't handle the cold?" Jack popped back into the conversation, his question filled with surprise.

North and Bunnymund looked at Frost, dumbfounded. It had been one of the very few things on Spook's introduction list. Most Keepers and guardians didn't do the intro list but some did. It was a book filled with the names of every willing spirit to introduce themselves with a few facts they'd like others to know about them. Katherine, usually kept the book with her, seeing as it fit with her and being the Keeper of storytelling.

"Oi, did ya even read the book?" Bunny asked in a deadpan voice. Though, it wouldn't really surprise him if Jack hadn't read it.

"I…. skimmed it" he smiled sheepishly, knowing he'd been caught.

Bunny groaned.

"Oh, that is right. Jack! This is your first time meeting Spook, yes?" North asked, helping Jack temporarily avoid the topic of him not reading the Spirit's book.

"Besides finding and carrying her here, I've never met or spoken to her prior" he replied. "Although I've tried...never got very far" he confessed that last part with a guilty smile. Recalling how he'd tried to sneak into the girls' domain and see what she was like or what she was all about only to get lost in the endless black mist maze protecting her realm. Although, he was well acquainted with her minions now.

"Heard lots about her..." he mumbled. Finally figuring out she didn't do well with cold weather made the whole her avoiding him thing make a lot more sense.

"She's basically you but more tolerable" Bunny quipped.

"Bunny be careful, if she ever heard you say that, you'd never hear the end" North chuckled. A girl version of Jack? It wasn't hard to see the common similarities between the two spirits, but he could think of more differences instead.

Watching Bunny and Jack continue to bicker, North's mind tossed Aster's earlier comment around in his head a little more. Jack was mischievous and snarky, confident with himself and his choices. Because of his outgoing demeanor he was easy to like and get along with. Although one could argue it wasn't confidence, he was just cocky.

Like Jack, Spook was also mischievous and clever, but she didn't hold herself as strongly as Jack does. While Jack was a bit of a show off, Spook was more shy. From what he could observe, had the two ever met there could be a bond like no other. The only thing holding this idea back was Jack's specialty and Spook's flaw.

Before North could get too distracted with his own thoughts, the movement in the doorway caught his attention. Looking over, he saw a mini jack'o lantern attached to a string, floating in the middle of the doorway, looking into the room.

"I don't remember making a toy like that" was the large man's first reaction as he observed the strange sight.

The bickering coming from the other two guardians present died down at that phrase. Confusion filled both of them as they turned around to look at what North was referring too.

"Huh" was the winter sprite's only response. Jack turned towards Bunny to make a snarky quip about it, but his words died on his tongue. Familiarity and relief flickered in the Easter Bunny's eyes, looking closely he saw another feeling but it fades fast.

"Spook?" Bunny asked in a gentle voice. A tone Jack only heard him use around young children. Things he had soft spots for.

"H..hi Aster..North..been awhile huh?" The small pumpkins mouth began to move as it formed these words. Though the voice it used was not what Jack expected. The voice of a young girl with a slight accent came out of it. A sight and sound that he couldn't help but find kinda cute.

Bunny slowly made his way near the doorway. Spook was always loud and outgoing whenever she was in the workshop, his Warren or even around them. Seeing her act so shy all of a sudden was a little strange to the pooka. He did understand her anxiety though. It had been awhile since she was last seen, plus she was just attacked and finally there was the person she'd been avoiding like the plague...Jack.

His eyes flickered back towards Frost for a second but he continued to move forward. "You don't have to hide love, been a bit" Bunny continued to talk in a soothing manner as he got to the doorway and held a hand out towards the pumpkin.

The winter guardian watched the scene with fascination. This was such a strange scene, Bunny being warm to someone other than a child and it was his first time officially meeting the Keeper of Halloween. Of course he didn't like the circumstances it took to meet her, but he was still excited for this meeting.

"Still a sweet talker Aster?" The pumpkin teased as it's mouth curled up into a grin. "Cheeky charming bunny" it laughed.

"Charming? Ha! Say that a little louder, for a certain somebody" Bunny replied triumphantly. "I _am _charming" his eyes went back towards Jack as he declared this.

"Totally" Jack replied sarcastically, eyes rolled.

In the doorway, the pumpkin vanished behind the wall and instead a small toffee colored hand came into view and slid into Bunny's open one. With a gentle tug from the hope guardian, a small girl appeared from behind the wall. Before Jack could even get a good look at the spirit he'd saved earlier, Bunnymund had already pulled her into his arms for a long awaited hug.

"Ack!" Spook squeaked as she was pulled into his embrace unexpectedly. "Aster!" She exclaimed into him bashfully. Painfully aware of the others in the room. Before her self isolation, she was very affectionate with her close friends, but usually not too much in front of other people!

"Thank god..you're okay" he said into her hair, his voice shaking as he held her. Her head resting against his chest in the furry embrace. He was holding her as if she was a delicate doll, afraid that if he squeezed too hard, she'd break. The vague scent of tulips and daisies wafted off his fur and it reminded her of spring.

"Yeah..I'm okay" she reassured quietly as she hugged him back. Gently patting the top of his head. Guilt gnawed at her heart while he held her. The Halloween spirit relaxed into his embrace as she took in his familiarity. She missed him so much, tears threatened to spill from her mismatched eyes. How did she selfishly avoid all her dear friends when they were this worried about her?

"Spook!" She heard a voice boom. Next thing she new, she had been torn away from Aster's hug and pulled into a new one. A much tighter one.

"Eeep!" She cried out as she felt her body being squeezed. No longer touching the ground, she was now being held in North's arms. Gingerbread and peppermint scents mixed together came off him.

"North!" She shrieked happily as she returned his sentiment, letting him swing her around. This cheery atmosphere reminding her of the past months before Pitch's plot. "Haha! Still the best hugger ever!" She laughed as he held her.

"Of course! Only the finest hugs for best Christmas assistant!" He chuckled, engulfing her in a warm hug. The last squeeze made her flinch since her back was still sore from the loss of her wings. Her face shifted to display her pain briefly, North noticed his mistake immediately. "Oh, sorry!".

"It's okay" she hummed gently as he released her from the hug. She had almost not answered him. Spook had already assured Aster she was okay, but saying it a second time made her wonder. Was she _really okay?_

No. No she wasn't. She'd have her existential crisis alone later.

As her hug with the jolly guardian ended, the anxiety in her stomach bubbled. There was one more person in the room she had to acknowledge. No way of avoiding him this time. She'd planned to finally face him way before this incident..but she always put it off. This was karma coming back to bite her for procrastinating.

_It only took me almost dying to face him_, she thought. Slowly lifting her head to face the winter sprite, the first thing she saw were his outstretched arms towards her.

Huh?

"Everyone's giving out hugs...thought I'd offer as well" Jack explained, his tone was playful. "It's okay though, next time definitely" he teased as he was letting his arms fall back towards his sides. He could feel a dangerous glare coming from a certain bunny in the room from this offer.

She wasn't sure if the rumors of Jack's body temperature always being ice cold was true or not. Though she didn't want to risk it, Spook didn't want to have a violent reaction, after just barely recovering from her earlier predicament.

Dual colored eyes clashed with beautiful ice blue ones that twinkled with life. His hair was pure white like a fresh sheet of snow and looked soft beyond words. Spook had a sudden urge to just run her slender fingers through it but fought against it. His skin wasn't sickly pale as she originally thought for the boy that coexisted with ice. Yes, he was pale but he had a healthy pink glow to his skin. His facial structure was shaped nicely. Upon his face rested a lopsided smile, a smile that could make anyone swoon.

Geez..Rose and the rumors were not exaggerating. This boy was bloody gorgeous and words did no justice compared to actually seeing him. She felt a soft touch of color reach her cheeks.

Before his arms could come to a rest completely by his sides, one of her own hands shot out to grasp his wrist which was thankfully covered by his sleeve so there was still no direct contact.

Jack was startled by the sudden movement, but kept a friendly expression. "I'm Jack... Jack Frost" he introduced, trying to clear the awkward air between them. "Bringer of snow and laughs, guardian of fun" he drawled as he described himself, boasting himself a little while he could.

She appreciated him for speaking up first, giving her time to think of a reply. Spook kept a steady gaze on the male, his wrist still in her hand. Strangely enough, she could tell his body temperature wasn't as cold as the rumors implied from his covered wrist. It wasn't perfectly normal but it wasn't freezing cold. Whoever made up the false information of the boy being freezing must've just wanted to steer people away from Jack. Jealousy was an ugly emotion sometimes.

Jack was getting a little nervous from the girl's silence and her unwavering gaze. Was she just going to keep staring at him? Well..he knew he was attractive and all. That last thought made him smirk a little. He held her gaze evenly, but soon broke away and looked at the rest of her. His smirk became a cheeky grin.

"Nice outfit" Jack hummed playfully, his eyes glimmered with new found amusement.

This comment caused her to snap out of her own thoughts and look down at herself. The clothing North has provided was a peppermint red sweater that was really soft but a little baggy on her with white snowflakes sprinkled across the trims. The sweater was accompanied by white cotton shorts with golden ribbons laced on the sides. Spook was barefoot and had pulled her own platinum white hair into a long high ponytail tied off with a red ribbon, a golden bell woven into it.

It fit the Christmas theme really well. Unfortunately, that wasn't her holiday.

"Ah!" She unconsciously let out, a twinge of color touched her cheeks again as she released the boy's wrist. Not really sure how to fix this introduction at this point since it was already awkward, Spook looked back at Jack.

She finally held out her hand that was covered by the sleeve of her sweater, finally prepared to speak to him. "The names Ha- achoo!" A sneeze suddenly erupted from the Halloween spirit.

Oh god, did she really just sneeze? Probably a late reaction from the chills she had earlier.

"Bless you" she heard Jack say.

"Thank yo-" her response came out immediately out of instinct but was cut off when she looked back at him.

The upper portion of the males hoodie was now covered in silky white cobwebs.

Spook just sneezed cobwebs on Jack Frost during their first meeting.

The boy just gave her a sheepish smile.

She was mortified.

_I really wish they left me in the blizzard now._

* * *

**Ta daaaa! Chapter 3 in all its grammatically incorrect glory! Sorry for the delay! I was still trying to figure out how to write Jack and his personality! Spook has finally met Jack Frost and so far..eek! What did you guys think? Anyways, I always appreciate reviews and hearing from you guys! Can't wait to see you in the next chapter! (vo)7**


End file.
